You Calm Me Down
by Haleydove
Summary: What would happen if Bella's blood appealed to Jasper in the same way as Edward? Can Alice stop him from making a huge mistake? Read to find out! One Shot AxJ


**A/****N: I just had this idea and I had to get it down! Thank you to my beta **_ItsInMyBlood_** for editing this story! Anyways, Read and Review!**

**Jasper P.O.V**

"You can do this, Jasper. I've seen it. Nothing will happen."

I rolled over in the bed Alice and I share and looked at her. Today was the Forks High School Blood Drive and Carlisle had volunteered our family to run it. I don't know what he was thinking, signing up a family of ___vampires _to run a_____**blood**____ drive_. I could feel Alice's worry over my well being and I placed a hand on her cheek.

"Alice, your visions are subjective. You don't know whether I'll hurt a human or not." I whispered to her, worry rolling off of me in waves. Alice scooted closer to me and wrapped her small arms around my bare chest.

"Jasper, I promise. Everything will be fine. Let's just get dressed." said Alice. She climbed out of bed and walked to the closet while I admired her naked body. My eyes ghosted over her backside and just to tease her I thought of what I would do to her this afternoon.

_I __will __pull __her upstairs to our room and push her onto the bed. I will kiss her softly, my tongue tracing the outline of her lips. She will moan under me and I will push my tongue into her mouth, running it over hers._

I smiled as Alice tensed in the closet. She stopped what she was doing for a moment before returning her attention to the clothes. I smiled triumphantly as I felt a wave of her lust hit me.

_I will trail my hands down to her small, perfect breasts and knead them through her shirt. She will writhe under me and my hand will ghost down to slide under her shirt. My hand will caress her stomach as I slide it further and further up her shirt._

"Jasper! Do you forget that I hear and see exactly what you're thinking!" Came Edward's voice, pulling me from my thoughts. I could feel his annoyance and amusement mixed together and I flashed out of bed to Alice's side. She giggled and looked up at me.

"You do plan on doing those things later, right?" she asked as her eyes flashed down my naked body, settling on my privates. I smiled and pulled her in for a hug, sending waves of lust at her.

"Like what you see?" I asked her as I pulled away, pulling a pair of white boxer shorts up my legs. Alice flitted past me to grab her bra and panties.

Sliding them up her legs, she answered, "Yes, very much." I grinned and buckled my jeans. She clipped on her bra and I pouted as my view was blocked. I could hear Edward groan downstairs and I sent some more lust his way.

Once we were dressed, Alice and I walked downstairs hand in hand. Esme smiled and kissed my cheek, "Don't worry, Jasper. Everything will be alright. I trust you." I could tell that Esme wasn't lying as trust, love, and adoration were rolling off of her in sheets. Carlisle reassured me and soon _'us kids' _were out the door.

Forks High School. The place where I must stop myself from murdering an innocent human every day. The students looked over at the silver Volvo pulling into their parking lot. Emmett and Rosalie clambered out first and I groaned at the feelings that every male student was putting off. We've been here for years and every __day, their reactions to us are exactly the same. Edward climbed out and for the short moment we were alone in the car, I assaulted Alice. So much damn lust! I clutched her to me and kissed her wildly in hopes of alleviating my lustful feelings.

Alice giggled but pulled away, "As much as I'd like to do this, I don't think it'd be wise if the whole school thought you were a horn dog Jazz." Pouting, I opened her door for her and intertwined her hand with mine. We _walked_, if you wish to call it that. I think it looks more like gliding but who am I to correct.

Alice nuzzled my neck and I opened the door to the cafeteria for her. I could see Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward at their places and Alice and I went to ours. I paced back and forth across the booth and Alice put a hand on my shoulder, "Shhh... Carlisle is here." I looked up to see Carlisle saunter through the door with Esme on his arm. I could hear Edward laugh, no doubt at the thoughts of the entire female population. One nod from Edward confirmed this.

The principal stood up and faced the population of Forks High. He cleared his throat, "Quiet down! As I'm sure you've already noticed the booths set up around the cafeteria. Well, Dr. Cullen is hosting the annual blood drive. So, just take a pamphlet from Ms. Cope and find a booth!"

I looked at Alice, "Well, here goes nothing!" A timid blonde boy walked up to the station and held out his arm. Alice reached for it and gently cleansed the area where she would insert the needle. She tied a rubber band just above his elbow and had him tense and un-tense his fist until the vein was clearly visible through his skin. She had me hand her the sterilized needle and she inserted it into the vein with one fluid motion. The venom pulled into my mouth at the sight of the blood and I swallowed it, while checking my other family member's emotions.

Alice was feeling thirsty but she pushed it aside. Carlisle, Rosalie, and Edward easily put it aside and Esme and Emmett weren't breathing, just to be safe. Alice slid the needle out and bandaged it. We continued like this for awhile. Me getting the sterilized needles__and Alice drawing the blood. Alice finally turned to me. She put her hands on her hips in that incredibly sexy way and said, "Jazz, you need to draw some blood. It can't just be me. Come on."

Soon, another human walked to our booth. I could see Edward watching her. Most likely to check her mind. I took a deep breath and faltered, staggering backwards. The smell was intoxicating. I looked over at Edward and saw his strangled expression. He wanted her too.

No. _You can't have her! She's mine! _I thought to him, my vampiric instincts coming out. I let out a low growl and Alice was at my side instantly. Ignoring her, I looked at the other students. There were too many to kill to get to Bella. No, I'd have to lure her out of here. Alice wrapped her arms around my waist and to the human eye. It may seem like she was hugging me but to my family, they knew. They knew she was holding me back. Alice smiled at the girl and I quickly left, with Edward following suit.

I looked at Edward, "I almost attacked her. In front of all of those people."

"I know. I felt the same." came Edward's reply. "Her name is Bella Swan. Daughter of Charlie Swan. She's new here." I nodded and leaned against the hood of the car, relishing in the untainted air. Not even ten minutes later, my throat lit up in flames as the girl walked outside. Edward and I froze and turned towards the girl. I could feel his blood lust along with mine and I knew it was too much. I crouched low and growled softly, the girl none the wiser. Edward crouched too and snarled at me for going after his prey.

All relevant thoughts flew from my head. All I knew is that I wanted her and Edward was getting in the way of that. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to the person, my eyes wild. It was Alice. She pulled me away, far into the forest. I yelled and smashed a tree into the ground. I whirled to face Alice, "I can't believe that! I almost killed an innocent girl___and _almost fought Edward!" I yelled at her.

I tested the air around me for emotions and I only felt shock and pity. My face crumpled and I took her into my arms, "I'm so sorry, Alice. I shouldn't have yelled at you that way..." I trailed off. She smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

"It's alright Jasper."

**Days Later**

Days passed and finally it was time to go hunting. I hadn't seen the Swan girl and Edward was getting quite close to her. I'll never understand how he could bear that excruciating pain her blood caused him. I kissed Alice on the cheek and ran into the forest. I was looking for a deer, just something to cure the ache in the back of my throat. I stopped and sniffed the air. It smelt of human and a morbid thought crossed my mind. I could get the girl. Right now.

Without any more thought I took off for her house. I knew Alice would see this but hopefully I was faster than her. I looked at the white house and smiled. Too easy. I scaled the side of her house and climbed into her unlocked window. I took a few steps closer to her and smiled. I took in her breath and my knees almost gave out at her scent. I picked her up, careful not to disturb her sleep and jumped out the window, running towards the forest.

Bella awoke when I laid her down on the forest floor. She opened her mouth, "What are you doing, Jasper?" She knew my name? Before I could react, the wind blew and her scent was shoved right down my throat. I growled and jumped at her. Before she could react my teeth were in her neck and her warm, sweet blood was caressing my throat. I smelt someone in the background__but I paid no attention. All I cared about was finishing this girl. I was suddenly knocked off of Bella and on my back with Alice staring down at me.

I could hear voices all around me. I just stared at Bella's writhing form and I snarled and lurched towards her. I was met with Emmett's form stopping me and I let him bring me away from the scent of her intoxicating blood. Emmett slammed me into the tree, "You do realize that you just took away that girl's life?" he yelled. I didn't say anything.

I sent him__waves of calm and he dropped me. I stared at my feet, the realization of what I'd done coming back at me full force. I just bit a human. I staggered backwards and collapsed against the tree, wallowing in my misery.

**More Days Later**

Bella and I stared at each other. She was beautiful. Of course, she couldn't hold a candle to Alice. No one could. She was looking at me. The person who did this to her. I watched her emotions cautiously, looking for any rage or thirst. Edward placed a hand on her shoulder and led her out the door to hunt. I groaned and stormed out the door. I met Alice by a waterfall and she pulled me into her arms. She kissed my neck and I groaned at her touch.

"Alice..." I moaned as she placed kisses all over my neck. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a kiss. Our lips moved against each other and when her tongue traced along my lip, who was I to deny her entrance_**?**_ Our tongues clashed and without waiting, my hands ghosted under her shirt to caress her breasts. Her nipples hardened under my touch and I groaned against her lips.

She stripped off my shirt and ran her hands up my chest, "God, Jasper, you're so perfect." she said to me. I ripped her shirt and bra off and she squealed, "Jazzy, that was my favorite shirt!"

I didn't listen and I dipped my head to suck on her nipples while my hands found themselves in her panties. She fumbled with my pants'buckle and soon we were both naked. She ran her fingers down my length and I shuddered beneath her touch. "Alice, I need you. Right now." I couldn't wait and she giggled, "Be patient, Jazz." I growled and she smiled.

I pushed Alice against the tree and positioned myself at her entrance. With one fluid motion__I pushed into her. She moaned and raked her nails down my back. I grunted and pumped in and out of her. She kissed my neck and soon her walls tightened around me and she came all over my shaft. This triggered my explosion and soon Alice and I were a mass of limbs on the forest floor.

We dressed and I kissed her cheek. Making our way back into the house, we found Emmett watching television. Emmett glanced up at us and smirked.

"You know, if you're going to have forest sex, Jasper, you should at least check to see if you're shirt is buttoned right."

**A/N: ****Thanks for reviewing! Tell me what you think!**


End file.
